En ickemagisk mugglare på Hogwarts
by FannyMathildaMalfoy
Summary: Isolde Lewis är 15 år och lever ett vanligt liv utan magi. Allt ändras då hon av misstag lyckas ta sig in på perrong 9 3/4. Vad kommer att hända när en icke-magisk mugglare vistas på Hogwarts? Och framför allt, hur kom hon in på perrongen?
1. Chapter 1  Ett litet snedsteg

_Den här historien var faktiskt en dröm jag hade natten efter att jag läst ut Harry Potter och Fenixorden (historien kommer dock inte utspela sig under femte året eller ha något med just den specifika delen ur serien att göra). Så jag tänkte helt enkelt köra en Stephenie Meyer och skriva ner min dröm baserad på en bok! (Jag är helt övertygad om att hennes "dröm" om Twilight uppenbarade sig efter att hon läst True Blood, men vem vet…)._

Det här är i alla fall min första fanfiction någonsin… Vi får väl se hur det går! Den kommer i alla fall att handla om Isolde som är 15 år gammal och lever ett helt vanligt liv utan magi. Av en ren slump ramlar hon in på perrong 9 ¾ och förs därefter till Hogwarts… Eller var det bara en slump att det var just hon..?

**KAPITEL 1 – Ett litet snedsteg**.

Hon springer så snabbt benen kan förmå. Den hårda asfalten under hennes sönderslitna Converse får vaderna att värka utöver det normala. Trots sitt val av en tunn bomullsklänning kan hon känna hur svettdropparna sakta sipprar fram från hårfästet. När hon ser King's Cross Station ökar hon tempot. 6 minuter kvar till tåget lämnar perrong 10. Bara tanken av att missa tåget får hennes mage att vrida sig hundra varv och ett lätt illamående börjar tona fram. Isolde hade tidigare varit nervös över att inte hitta perrongen, men när hon väl kommer in på stationen sköljer en våg av lättnad över henne då hon ser en stor tydlig skylt som anvisar henne åt höger. Med andan i halsen skenar hon iväg mot biljettluckan där hon stressat slänger ur sig ett;  
>"En biljett till Manchester, tack!".<br>Kvinnan i biljettluckan ler vänligt, tar emot pengarna och räcker över en biljett. När Isolde väl kommer upp på perrongen ser hon på den stora anslagstavlan att tåget är försenat med 45 minuter. En bladning av irritation och glädje sköljer över henne och hon lutar sig sakta mot en sval kakelvägg.

Hon känner plötsligt en skum känsla skölja över henne och i nästa sekund synar hon en främmande miljö. Ett enormt, rött ånglok är ståtligt benägen på hennes högra sida och människor irrar stressigt omkring på perrongen. Hon måste ha slocknat till. Hastigt stiger hon på det praktfulla tåget. När hon inser att det endast finns kupéer knyter det till lite i magen. Hon hade väntat sig vanliga säten, det är enklare så. Då slipper man sitta under pinsam tystnad och uppenbart undvika varandras blickar - till viss del i alla fall. I en kupé är den besvärade stämningen så mycket påtagligare vilket gör hela resan till en smärre mardröm.

Isolde suckar tyst för sig själv och knackar sedan på en av kupéerna som ser folktom ut. När hon inte får något svar gläntar hon på dörren och betraktar till sin glädje två tomma soffliknande kreationer placerade mittemot varandra. Hon öppnar nu dörren på vid gavel och kliver in. Lättad över att ha hittat en tom kupé slår hon sig ner på en av platserna och slänger upp sin kolossala väska på väskhyllan ovanför. Tåget står fortfarande stilla. När hon kollar på klockan får hon en smärre chock. Den är bara tolv, vilket är exakt den tiden tåget ursprungligen skulle ha gått – om det inte hade varit en försening på 45 minuter. Smått förvirrad kommer Isolde till slut fram till att den stora tavlan måste ha visat fel tid, uppenbarligen går tåget enligt förutsatt tid.

Plötsligt slängs dörrarna upp och tre gestalter stiger in i kupén. Alla ser för en sekund chockade ut men de samlar sig snabbt och ler vänligt.

"Är det okej om vi sitter med dig? Det är fullt överallt!" säger en flicka med yvigt, brunt hår. Hon ler mot Isolde som inte kan göra annat än le tillbaks och tyst besvara frågan med ett "okej".

"Jag heter Hermoine Granger. Det här är Harry Potter" säger flickan och pekar mot en leende, mörkhårig pojke med runda glasögon. "och det här är Ronald Weasly, men alla kallar honom Ron" fortsätter flickan och pekar mot en rödhårig, fräknig pojke som ger ifrån sig en nervös grymtning.

"Åh… Vad trevlig att träffas" börjar Isolde tafatt. "Eh… jag heter Isolde. Isolde Lewis"

Flickan som presenterat sig som Hermoine ler vänligt och Isolde ler tillbaka. De tre ungdomarna ser ut att vara i Isoldes ålder och är alla klädda i likadana, svarta kappor vilket Isolde finner lite underligt. Dock håller hon sina tankar för sig själv.

"Så… Vilket år?" frågar den mörkhåriga pojken med ett påtvingat men samtidigt ärligt leende på läpparna.

"Eh… va?" Isolde känner sig förvirrad. Vet de inte vilket år det är?

"Ja… vilket år går du?" frågar pojken men tilläggningen av två ord gör inte Isolde något klokare.

"Jag…" börjar Isolde men dörrarna till kupén slängs ännu en gång upp.

Det är tre killar – även dessa i Isoldes ålder – som står i dörröppningen. Längst fram står en blek pojke med silverblont, välkammat hår. Hans ögon är isblå och ser på något vis ondskefulla ut. Isolde ryser till. Bakom honom står två stora, brunhåriga pojkar med hotfulla kroppsställningar. Isolde känner sig vagt skräckslagen men hon är trots allt på ett allmänt tåg – vad är det värsta som kan hända?

"Jaså Potter" slänger den ljusa killen ur sig med en släpig, vass stämma. Han hånler lite och granskar Isolde från topp till tå. "Jag kan se att du skaffat dig en ny vän. Så, vad är felet med henne? Smutsar hon ner oss renblodiga eller är hon helt enkelt ännu en smutsskalle? Du verkar ju ha fallenhet för sådana…" fortsätter den ljusa pojken giftigt och de större skepnaderna i bakgrunden skrattar.

"Ge dig Malfoy!" ryter den mörkhåriga pojken Harry ifrån. Den ljusa pojken ler triumferande.

"Oh… Känsligt ämne Potter? Antar att vi har ännu en smutsskalle här då!"

"Strunta bara i honom! Han är inte värd det!". Flickan Hermoine försöker tydligen lugna ner de båda pojkarna som båda intagit försvarspositioner. Den rödhårige pojkens öron lyser röda av ilska och den mörkhårige spänner hotfullt käkarna.

"Ja, gör som smutsskallen behagar. Potter och Weasly." säger den blonda och illviljan i hans är märkbar. Han ler elakt.

"Kom igen nu!" säger flickan Hermoine igen och börjar nu låta frustrerad. "Han är verkligen inte värd det!" skjuter hon snabbt in när den rödhårige pojken fattat tag i en lång träkvist. Om inte Isolde misstar sig är det en leksakstrollstav…

Den ljusa pojken skrattar hånfullt.

"Och vad exakt hade du tänk göra med den där? Slå mig?" Skratt hörs från pojkarna i bakgrunden och den ljusa pojken, som tydligen kallas Malfoy, ler belåtet.

"Nej, men om du inte tar tillbaka det du sagt kanske jag förvandlar dig till den grisen du är!" ryter den rödhårige pojken ifrån och de bägge pojkarna som hållit sig i bakgrunden skrattar nu högljutt.

"Skulle DU förvandla MIG till något? Det skulle jag vilja se, Weasly" spydigheten är påkomlig.

Den rödhårige pojken uttalar några ord Isolde inte hinner uppfatta och en hundradels sekund senare flyger träflisor från dörrkarmen. Isolde skriker till. Det där kan inte ha hänt. Det måste ha varit en tillfällighet. En otursam tillfällighet, ingenting annat. Flickan med det yviga håret suckar djupt och irriterat.

"Ron. Vill du verkligen bli relegerad innan du ens har kommit till skolan? Att förvandla en klasskompis till en gris tror jag inte är särskilt populärt hos Dumbledor, även fast det nu råkar vara Malfoy." säger hon smart och den rödhårige pojken sänker huvudet.

"Lyssna på er smutsskalle om ni vet ert eget bästa!" fräser den ljusa pojken ifrån sig och skrattar sedan gement. Han granskar ännu en gång Isolde från topp till tå innan han vinklar till sig sina kompanjoner och sedan försvinner de längs korridoren.

Isolde spelar långsamt upp scenen igen. Hon skakar långsamt på huvudet. Det här måste vara en dröm. Såklart det är en dröm. Det är därför klockan visade fel tid, och det är därför allt kändes så underligt när hon helt plötsligt befann sig på ett ställe hon inte kände igen. Det hade ingenting med att hon var trött och göra, det var helt enkelt bara en dröm! Såklart det var. Nu känns det så självklart, så otroligt självklart. Snart kommer hon att vakna upp!

Efter ett tag av ilskande spänning yttras de första orden från den rödhårige pojken.

"Malfoy… Hogwarts största idiot." muttrar han och den mörkhårige pojken nickar instämmande.


	2. Chapter 2  Ankomsten till Hogwarts

**KAPITEL 2 – Ankomsten till Hogwarts**

Isolde är chockerad över sin egen fantasi. Att hennes hjärna lyckas frambringa en dröm som det här är långt över hennes förväntningar. Hon har aldrig varit speciellt bra på att skriva historier då hon aldrig riktigt haft ett nyskapande sätt att se på saker och ting. Hon har inte heller varit speciellt kreativ, någonsin, och inte heller haft intresse för det. Så att Isolde någonsin skulle ha en så här idérik och uppseendeväckande dröm var någonting hon aldrig ens kunnat föreställa sig. Det är trolldom, det är häxor, trollkarlar, trolldomsskolan Hogwarts, besvärjelser, ett magiskt spel kallat Quidditch, kvastar, trollstavar och så otroligt mycket mer. Isolde är hänförd över sin egen förmåga att hitta på saker. Desto mer hon håller med dem om allt de säger, desto mer får hon veta. Hon ser noggrant till att aldrig vara den som blir tillfrågad först, utan väntar tills någon redan besvarat frågan. Som när den rödhårige pojken, Ron, frågade vad de tyckte om Quidditch – matchen mellan Schweiz och Irland. Hermoine hade nästan på en gång sagt att hon inte sett matchen, och Isolde berättade därefter att hon aldrig riktigt följt Quidditch. Pojkarna hade fått en upprörd uppsyn men hämtade sig snabbt och började genast predika om den "mest underbara sporten som någonsin existerat".

När tåget stannar några timmar senare har Isolde fortfarande inte hunnit smälta sin otroliga förmåga att fantisera fram otroliga idéer. Hon är nyfiken på vad som kan komma härnäst. Vad har hennes hjärna planerat för äventyr nu framöver? Spänd och med skärpt sinne iakttar hon varenda rörelse runtomkring sig. När de kliver av tåget förs elevklungan till ett slott så enormt och så storslaget att Isolde för ett ögonblick tappar andan. Ståtligt reser sig de höga murarna i en skrämmande, men samtidigt otroligt vacker, kreation. Isolde bara stirrar. Det är mirakulöst. Hon tittar sig omkring för att se om någon annan lagt märke till det vackra slottet som praktfullt står framför dem, men ingen verkar märkbart intresserad. Det är väl en del av drömmen, tänker Isolde lite trumpet.

En kvinna med tydliga, spetsiga drag, en svart, stram långklänning och en svart häxhatt uppenbarar sig framför dem och följer dem sedan in i slottet. Isolde kan inte låta bli att häpnas för varje steg hon tar. Stället är otroligt. Hon har aldrig någonsin skådat någonting sådant här. Hur kan hon drömma om någonting hon aldrig har sett? Hennes fantasi måste ha genomgått en drastisk förändring den senaste tiden, för det här är någonting hon aldrig i sina djupaste fantasier kunnat föreställa sig.

De förs in i en enorm sal som liksom resten av slottet är förtrollande vackert och häpnadsväckande. Hon följer troget efter Hermoine, Ron och Harry eftersom de är de ända människorna hon faktiskt samtalat med i drömmen. Hon känner deras förvånade blickar när hon sätter sig bredvid dem.

"Varför sa du inte att du tillhörde Gryffindor?" viskar Hermoine med ett tveksamt leende på läpparna. Hon ser lite skeptisk, men samtidigt vänlig, ut.

"Jag vet inte…" viskar jag kort tillbaka. Tillhör vaddå...? Jag har då en livlig fantasi, lika bra att spela med och se vart drömmen för mig.

"Åh, så du tillhör Gryffindor?" viskar Harry leende, men ser sedan lite tvivlande ut. "Hur kommer det sig att vi aldrig har sett dig förut?" frågar han sedan med högre ton vilket får den spetsiga häxan att hyscha dem.

"Jag har varit borta väldigt mycket… eh… mina föräldrar har haft det tufft." ljuger Isolde efter att drastiskt ha letat igenom sitt förråd av godtagbara lögner. Det är en dröm, vad har hon att förlora?

"Åh… jag… eh, beklagar" viskar Harry och sätter sig sedan uppåträtat och rak i rygg, ett tydligt tecken på att samtalet är slut.

Alla kollar åt samma håll, upp mot ett avlångt bord med vuxna sittandes vid det. Isolde kollar även hon, förmodligen mer intresserad än majoriteten i salen. En ståtlig man med silvergrått, långt skägg ställer sig upp och ler vänligt ut över ungdomarna.

"Välkomna tillbaka till ännu ett år här på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom! Jag tänker inte stå här och prata, utan istället låta er hugga in på den årliga festmåltiden!" han ler varmt och det hörs glädjerop ur elevsamlingen.

Plötsligt uppenbarar sig mängder av mat på salens alla bord. Stora, grillade kycklingar, pajer av alla dess slag, potatisar – både stekta, friterade och kokta, kotletter av fläsk och lam, sallader och stora kannor med saft. Isolde kollar sig omkring, helt extatisk av allt som precis hänt. Allt detta hade uppenbarat sig framför henne ut ur ingenting! Isolde kan inte låta bli att skratta. Allting som hänt och allting hon sett är bara för otroligt. Hon kan inte vänta på att få berätta om den här drömmen för sina vänner! De kommer aldrig att tro att hon, Isolde, har haft en sådan här dröm. När alla hugger in på de olika maträtterna känner Isolde hur hennes mage aggressivt kurrar och värker. Hon lassar på med kycklingklubbor, potatis och sallad och njuter av varenda tugga hon tar. Hela det här stället är otroligt.

Alla äter under tystnad ett tag, men sedan börjar surrandet i salen sakta växa till sig. Utan vidare är alla intensivt deltagande i konversationer. Plötsligt hör hon sitt namn nämnas och när hon vänder sig mot ljudkällan ser hon Ron sitta med ett leende fastklistrat på läpparna.

"Isolde, jag skulle vilja presentera dig för mina syskon. De här är George och Fred" börjar han och pekar mot två identiska, rödhåriga pojkar med stora leenden. "och det här är Ginny" fortsätter han och pekar mot en fräknig flicka med rödglansigt, rakt hår. De alla tre hälsar vänligt och Isolde hälsar artigt tillbaks.

"Så vilket år går du? Jag har då aldrig sett dig här förut?" säger George, eller Fred, Isolde är inte riktigt säker. Och sedan inser hon vad de frågat henne, de undrar hur länge hon gått här… Det är bara en dröm, hon kan lika gärna bara rycka till med någonting.

"Jag går mitt femte år" besvarar Isolde frågan, men tillägger snabbt "jag har nog aldrig riktigt kommit in i skolan då jag hela tiden behövt åka hem eftersom det har varit mycket problem hemma". Alla nickar förstående och några "åh" – ar medlidande. "men det är lugnt, jag är ju här nu!" fortsätter hon leendes och stämmer in i ett bubbligt skratt.

Under måltiden har Isolde så roligt att hon inte hinner tänka på att det kanske är dags att vakna upp snart. För den här drömmen har pågått väldigt länge. Hon kanske kommer att känna annorlunda när hon väl vaknar upp, då kommer allt det här kännas som ett par sekunder av hennes liv. Dock kan hon inte undgå att märka att det faktiskt känns väldigt verkligt att vistas här. Allt är så otroligt verklighetstroget. Alla människor hon träffat, maten hon tuggat, känslorna hon känt och framför allt – tiden som gått. För hon känner själv att det har gått väldigt långt tid, lite för långt tid. Fast sedan börjar hon tänka på allt hon hört – magi, häxkonst, trolldom… Hur verkligt är det? Nej, såklart det är en dröm. Hon kommer vakna upp i sinom tid, när hon är tillräckligt utvilad. Till dess kan hon få ut så mycket som möjligt ur den här drömmen, för hon kan inte undvika att tycka att allt det här är väldigt intressant och roligt.

Den ståtliga mannen med silverskägget reser sig ännu en gång och borden töms på mat och fylls istället med efterrätter. Glass, puddingar, kakor och tårtor klär nu dem avlånga borden och Isolde känner hur åsynen av verken får det att vattnas i munnen. Tiden flyger iväg och Isolde kan lätt placera detta bland sina bästa minnen – eller drömmar. Ännu en gång reser sig mannen – som Isolde får veta heter Dumbledor och är skolans rektor – och borden töms på tomma fat och tallrikar. Han önskar alla elever en god natts sömn och eleverna börjar resa sig för att gå och lägga sig. Isolde känner en hård, kall hand på sin axel. När hon vänder sig om knyter det till lite i magen, hon står nu mittemot den långa kvinnan med kantiga konturer. Isolde sväljer hårt.

"Skulle jag kunna få tala med dig på mitt kontor?"


	3. Chapter 3  Kanske lite magisk

**KAPITEL 3 – Kanske lite magisk när allt kommer omkring  
><strong>  
>Isolde blir tvungen att småspringa för att hinna med. Det känns som en evighet av stenmurade korridorer innan de tillslut är framme vid en stor trädörr. Den långa kvinnan mumlar någonting och dörrarna slängs genast upp. Kvinnan stiger åt sidan och ber med ett påklistrat leende Isolde att kliva in. "<em>Varför inte? Det är ju bara en dröm<em>", tänker Isolde och går med falsk självsäkerhet in i rummet. Hon möts av den ståtliga mannen med silverskägg. Han ler vänligt och Isolde kan inte uttyda någon som helst oärlighet i den vänligheten. Dörren stängs med en smäll som får Isolde att hoppa till. Hon hör kvinnan uttala osammanhängande meningar men vågar inte ta till tillräckligt med mod för att vända sig om och kolla vad hon håller på med.

"Så lilla vän, vad heter du?" säger mannen – som Isolde kommer ihåg som rektorn Dumbledore – och ler välvilligt.

"Eh… jag heter Isolde, Isolde Lewis" svarar hon så snabbt hon kan förmå. Hela alltet börjar kännas mer som verklighet än som en dröm. Fast så kan det förstås inte vara, det vet Isolde för väl. Hon har aldrig trott på spökhistorier, prinsessberättelser och övernaturliga under.

"Såja" säger den äldre kvinnan bakom henne belåtet och Isolde rycker till. "Så, miss Lewis, vet du vart befinner dig någonstans?"

"Eh… va?" svarar Isolde oförstående.

"Utmärkt" svarar kvinnan. "Så, vi ska nog ta dig tillbaka till muggl… din värld, och sedan lägga en glömskeförtrollning över dig i sekunden vi lämnar dig, du behöver inte oroa dig, allt det här är bara en dröm." säger kvinnan och ger Isolde ett överdrivet påtvingat leende.

"Jag vet… alltså, jag vet att det är en dröm. Jag menar, häxor, trollkarlar… och Quidditch… och Hogwarts och magi… jag... Men, ni måste ju typ vara mitt undermedvetna… eller hur?" säger Isolde men blir förvånad över orden som kommer ur hennes mun. En dröm, det är vad hon har försökt att intala sig själv ända sedan hon gick på tåget vid King's Cross Station. Trots att hon försökt känner hon ändå djupt inom sig att det här inte är en dröm, det är för verkligt. Jovisst, det finns magi, det finns häxor och det finns trollkarlar här, men hon känner sig verklig. Allt känns verkligt. Människorna hon kollar på känns verkliga.

Isolde betraktar de bägge individerna framför sig. Kvinnan ser skräckslagen ut och den äldre mannen kollar på henne med en ganska så väl dold förvåning.

"Det är inte möjligt…" mumlar kvinnan och hennes uppsyn får Isolde att undra om hon inte sett ett spöke.

"Fascinerande…" yttrar sig mannen med låg stämma. "Säg mig, miss Lewis, kommer du ihåg allt du gjort här?" han kollar på henne med sträng blick. Isolde sväljer hårt. Sakta kommer verkligheten ikapp henne. Tänk om det här inte är en dröm? Tänk om det finns magi? Tänk om Isolde helt plötsligt blivit indragen i en annan dimension? Tankarna bara flyger runt i Isoldes huvud och när mannen kommer fram och lägger en hand på hennes axel inser Isolde att hon skakar. Han leder henne till en av rummets fåtöljlika stolar och låter Isolde slå sig ner.

Efter att ha samlat sig från sin chock och på något vis rört samman sina tankar till en någorlunda sammanhängande röra börjar Isolde prata.

"Jag skulle bara åka och hälsa på min mormor i Manchester och så lutade jag mig mot en stenvägg, eller… jag vet inte vad det var egentligen, men jag lutade mig mot någonting kallt, och helt plötsligt var tåget där! Så jag gick på, och sedan började några prata om magi och det var då jag insåg att allt bara var en dröm. Men nu känns det inte som en dröm längre… jag… jag vet inte vad jag ska tro!" pladdrar Isolde på och när hon är klar känner hon hur några tårar rinner längs hennes kind. Hon torkar snabbt bort dem.

När Isolde pratar klart blir det tyst, dödstyst. Ingen yttrar ett ord, inte en gest och inte ett ljud. Sedan, helt plötsligt, ler den äldre mannen.

"Såja lilla vän, du kan väl gå och sätta dig här borta en liten stund så jag och professor McGonagall här får diskutera det här, oroa dig inte för någonting, allt kommer att lösa sig alldeles perfekt ska du se" säger mannen med en sådan godtrogenhet att Isolde inte kan göra annat än nicka och sedan slå sig ner i en av soffgruppens kanapéer.

Isolde har ända sedan hon var liten varit väldigt duktig på att läsa läppar. Hennes föräldrar brukade alltid fösa henne åtsidan så fort det började vankas bråk i hopp om att hon inte skulle behöva uppleva sina föräldrar gräl. Men ack så fel de hade. Isolde hade på så vis utvecklat en otrolig förmåga att läsa folks läppar i smyg. Hon stirrade in i väggen men kunde i ögonvrån se de bägge vuxnas läppar röra sig. Kvinnan yttrar något om att Isolde måste vara magisk, då hon aldrig skulle kunnat ta sig igenom perrong 9 ¾ om hon inte var det. Dessutom hade glömskeförtrollningen fungerat om hon bara hade varit en vanlig… mugglare. Isolde fastnar vid det ordet, en mugglare? Hon skakar snabbt av sig sina funderingar och forsätter läsa deras läppar. Mannen nämner något om att de omöjligen kan släppa ut henne i mugglarvärlden igen, främst för hennes egen skull. Hon skulle vara mycket förvirrad och Merlin vet vad hon kommer att behöva gå igenom alldeles ensam. Isolde blir förvirrad av alla ord hon inte förstår, men på något vis lyckas hon ändå uppfatta det huvudsakliga av samtalet. De pratar om att ge henne en identitet här, bara tillfälligt förstås, och sedan försöka hitta en lösning till problemet. De enas båda om att de för tillfället inte kan förmå sig att finna en sådan.

De båda gestalterna rör sig mot henne och tillslut slår de sig ner i varsin av fåtöljerna belägna mittemot Isolde.

"Miss Lewis, jag vet att allt det här måste vara otroligt mycket för dig att ta in. Det är en helt ny värld för dig, så jag förstår om du känner dig förvirrad. Jag förstår också om du vill förneka den här världens existens och endast kalla den en dröm. Ni muggl… människor, är inte vana vid det som vi trollkarlar och häxor är. Men, tillsvidare, måste du tyvärr stanna här. Vi kommer självfallet hjälpa dig med allt du begär, om du vill ha svar på någon fråga ska vi göra vårt bästa för att besvara den" säger mannen och ger henne ett givmilt, uppriktigt leende.

"Eh…" börjar Isolde, lite tveksam över hur hon ska formulera sig. "Jag… jag har redan förstått att det inte är en dröm. Jag tycker fortfarande allt känns overkligt, men jag är inte korkad." säger Isolde och tvekar på att ställa frågor. Rädslan för att ställa dumma frågor är påtvingande men tillslut skjuter hon det åt sidan och ställer frågan innan hon ångrat sig igen. "Vad är det här för värld egentligen? Och vart befinner jag mig?"

"Du befinner dig faktiskt i Skottland, på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Skolan är skyddad av magi så att inte icke-magiska människor – av oss kallat mugglare, ska kunna beträda eller se området som skolan är belägen på." Det han säger får Isolde att rysa till. Allt är så otroligt overkligt. Allt är så nytt och hon känner hur en huvudvärk sakta börjar växa till sig.

"Men… så… det här är på… jorden? Eller alltså, i samma dimension som jag brukar leva i?" Isolde skäms lite över sin dumma fråga och är beredd på att de ska skratta åt henne, men de ser uppriktiga ut när de börjar förklara.

"Ja lilla vän" börjar kvinnan och Isolde ser hur hon för första gången ger Isolde ett ärligt leende. "Du befinner dig på samma jord som du alltid levt, och i samma dimension också. Du är bara på den magiska delen av jorden, så att säga."

"Men hur kom jag hit?" undrar Isolde uppriktigt. "Var det inte skyddat mot sådana som mig? Sådana som inte hade magiska krafter?"

Kvinnan suckar djupt och kollar bedjande och samtidigt okunnigt mot den äldre mannen.

"Ja du Miss Lewis, vi undrar faktiskt samma sak. Vi vet inte riktigt hur du lyckats ta dig in på Hogwarts och på perrong 9 och trekvart. Det är ett mysterium för oss liksom det är för dig. Men vi är ganska säkra på att du måste inneha några typer av magiska gener, annars skulle du inte ha kunnat transfersera dig igenom perrongen." Mannen ser äldre ut än innan och ser ut att vara djupt försjunken i sina tankar.

"Jag vill inte verka okänslig, och jag vill inte att vi ska gå för långt fram för fort, men jag måste fråga dig Miss Lewis. Har du pratat med någon på skolan och vad har du i så fall sagt?" säger kvinnan och kollar nu på Isolde med samma skarpa blick som i den stora salen.

"Eh… Jag… Jag pratade med någon Hermoine, och hon hade några kompisar… eh… Ron och Henry tror jag det var…" säger Isolde och försöker desperat komma ihåg deras namn.

"Hermoine Granger, Ronald Weasly och Harry Potter?" frågar kvinnan med snäppet vassare stämma än innan.

"Ja! Jo, det var dem!" säger Isolde förundrad över hur hon kan hålla koll på sina elever så bra. Det är kanske med hjälp av magi hon ser till att ha alla elever i huvudet?

"Miss Lewis, du förstår, vi kan inte ha dig här på skolan som en mugglare. Vi kommer behöva ge dig en tillfällig identitet förstår du. Ett nytt namn och ett nytt förflutet. Så för att skapa detta 'nya jag' behöver vi veta vad du kan ha sagt till andra elever. Kommer du ihåg vad ni pratat om?" Kvinnan pladdrar på snabbt och Isolde tar in informationen så gott hon kan.

"Eh… Jag sa att jag tillhörde något… Griff… eh, något."

"Gryffindors elevhem?" svänger kvinnan snabbt in med.

"Ja, precis. Sedan sa jag att mina föräldrar haft det tufft… och… ja, jag vet inte riktigt hur mycket jag berättade om det, men de hade haft det jobbigt, jag tror det var allt jag sa…" Isolde försöker uppriktigt komma ihåg vad hon sagt, men förgäves. Hon kan inte förmå sig att komma ihåg något mer.

"Okej, låt mig tänka ihop något" börjar mannen. Det blir tyst i rummet, men inte dödstyst som förra gången. Den här tystnaden är mer behaglig, fast samtidigt skrämmande. "Åhja! Så" utbrister mannen efter några minuter och ler. "Så, Isolde Lewis var det va?" Isolde nickar. "Ditt namn blir Isolde Lewis Dumbledore, det vill säga ditt riktiga namn, med ett litet extra inslag. Till dina klasskamrater ska du säga att jag är din morfar och att dina föräldrar har haft det tufft. Säg att de har velat leva utanför den magiska världen, men att det har varit svårt för dem att släppa den helt och att du därför varit tvungen att frånvara från skolan under en sådan lång tid. Nu har de dock enats om att du ska gå på Hogwarts och det är därför det har tagit så många år innan du kunnat närvara vid skolan. Jag kommer att placera dig i Gryffindors elevhem, årskurs 5 tillsammans med Hermoine Granger, Harry Potter och Ronald Weasly. I den här skolan är du 15 år gammal då du går i femte årskursen, så du kommer alltså att vara 15…" Isolde avbryter mannen.

"Jag är 15 år på riktigt, så det behöver jag inte ljuga om" säger hon och han ler.

"Så bra då. Jag kommer att tilldela dig samma schema som Mr Potter då jag litar helt och fullt på att han ska hjälpa dig med det som krävs. Har du några frågor?"

"Jo… en… Eh… Vad var det nu elevhemmet jag ska bo i heter?

"Gryffindor" svarar han och ler vänligt mot Isolde.


	4. Chapter 4 Det svarta fåret

**KAPITEL 4 – Det svarta fåret**

Hela händelsen i sig är för Isolde helt obegriplig. Existerar magi verkligen? Det var det sista hon någonsin hade kunnat gissa. Att det faktiskt existerar trollkonst, trollkarlar och häxor. Inte barnkalasmagiker, utan riktiga, tvättäkta trollkarlar och häxor. Ju mer Isolde tänker på det, desto mer förvirrad blir hon.

Professor McGonagall – den spetsiga kvinnan i svart klädnad, som även visar sig vara hennes elevhemsföreståndare, följer Isolde till hennes sovsal. Vart någonstans i den enorma byggnaden de befinner sig kan hon inte uttyda då hon tycker att alla tegelbeklädda väggar ser exakt likadana ut, men hon kan enkelt begripa att de befinner sig i samma byggnad. När de anländer till en enorm målning säger professorn "Jättepadda" och tavlan öppnar sig vilket får Isolde att rycka till en aning. Hon återhämtar sig dock fort – det är inte direkt det mest obegripliga hon vart med om idag så hon börjar bli härdad.

"Vänta här ett slag så är du snäll" säger professorn och försvinner uppför en trappa.

Isolde kollar sig omkring. Rummet ser ut som ett helt vanligt sällskapsrum, kanske lite större än vad Isolde är van vid, men ändå ett relativt vanligt rum. Soffor, lampor, tavlor, bord och stolar i olika former pryder det rymliga rummet och Isolde kan inte låta bli att lägga märke till att fönsterna är ganska små i förhållande till rummets storlek. Efter några minuters väntan kommer professorn gående nedför trapporna tätt följd av tjejen med det yviga håret som Isolde för tillfällt glömt namnet på.

"Du sade förut att du vart i kontakt med miss Granger, så jag tänkte att miss Granger kunde få informera dig om skolan och svara på vad du vill veta. Jag har sett till att ni slipper morgondagens förmiddagslektioner så att miss Granger ska kunna visa dig det du vill veta. God natt på er, och miss Lewis Dumbledore, er morfar vill ha er på sitt kontor imorgon efter skolan." Efter det uttalandet lämnar professorn rummet och Isolde blir stående själv med flickan.

"Jag visste inte ens att Dumbledore hade barn!" säger flickan med ett leende.

"Nej, det är komplicerat… Allt är ganska komplicerat." säger Isolde för att försöka avleda den diskussionen, främst för att hon inte vet vad hon ska säga.

"Åh, jag förstår! Det måste vara jobbigt… Men nu är du här i alla fall! Så nu kommer allt bli bättre ska du nog se! Vad läser du för ämnen?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt… Dumb… eh, morfar, sa att han hade fixat ett schema till mig så att jag kommer läsa samma kurser som en Harry… Han som var med i kupén på tåget." säger Isolde osäkert. Hon är helt slut i huvudet och alla namnen är praktiskt taget som bortblåsta. Alla hennes minnen från dagen är bara en enda stor, kaotisk röra.

"Harry ja! Vad roligt! Då kommer vi läsa en hel del ämnen tillsammans! Det ska nog bli alldeles utmärkt. Nej, men vet du, du ser väldigt trött ut så vi kanske ska sova nu? Så kan vi fortsätta imorgon istället!"

Isolde nickar och andas lättat ut. Hon behöver verkligen sova, det känner hon. Hennes huvud känns tungt och ögonlocken – den ska vi inte ens tala om! Flickan med yvigt hår leder henne uppför trappan som hon sett professorn gå upp för tjugo minuter tidigare. När de kommer upp till sovsalen ser hon några andra tjejer ligga i sina sängar. De sover djupt och andas så tungt att Isolde nästan kan höra hur lungorna pressas ut och in av luftströmmarna. Hon blir visad till sin säng som redan står färdigbäddad med en handduk, tandborste och pyjamas liggandes ovanpå det slätbäddade täcket. Hon blir tillsagt vart badrummet ligger och låser in sig där tillsammans med sin tandborste och handduk. Hon tar en snabb dusch och borstar sedan tänderna noggrant.

När hon är klar står hon där framför badrumsspegeln ett tag. Hon granskar långsamt sitt bleka ansikte. Hon ser trött ut, riktigt trött. Det är inte så konstigt med tanke på vad hon genomgått under dagen. Vem som helst skulle ha blivit trött av det, Isolde själv tycker det är ett under att hon inte brutit ihop mer än vad hon redan har gjort. Hennes annars mörkbruna hår är nu alldeles kolsvart efter duschen. Hon drar igenom det med fingrarna och försöker utan någon större framgång trassla ut det. Till slut ger hon upp och går och lägger sig i sängen istället där hon fortsätter sitt tänkande. Det finns så mycket hon undrar över, så många frågor hon vill ha svar på. Vad är det här för värld och hur länge har den existerat? Hur ser den här världen ut utanför skolan? Vad gör hon här egentligen, och hur kom hon hit om det nu är omöjligt att ta sig in på skolan om man är en vanlig människa? Plötsligt får Isolde en nervös magknipa, det känns som tusen knivar långsamt vrids om i magen på henne. Hennes familj. Hennes föräldrar, vart tror de att hon är någonstans? Är de oroliga? Hennes mormor, hur reagerade hon när Isolde inte kom med tåget som hon skulle, och hur reagerade hennes föräldrar när hennes mormor ringde och frågade vart någonstans hon var? Har de ringt polisen? Är de rädda? Isolde mår helt plötsligt inte alls bra. Nu är allt som en enda mardröm. Hennes stackars mor. Isolde kan se framför sig hur hennes mor förtvivlat sitter i soffan och gråter, medans hennes far likgiltigt sitter och stirrar in i väggen bredvid soffan. Någonstans mitt i allt undrande, all ångest och alla tårar lyckas Isolde tillslut somna av utmattning.

Ett dunkel, en oviss känsla, någon är bakom henne i mörkret. Hon känner sig jagad, förföljd. Någon vill åt henne. Någon vill åt någonting som hon har med sig, något hon äger, något som finns inom henne. I hennes hjärta. Någon vill åt hennes kärlek. Någon jagar henne för det. Plötsligt uppenbarar sig en man framför henne. Han är vanföreställd, ful, hotfull på något vis, men Isolde känner sig inte rädd längre. Hon känner sig säker. Trygg, varm, lycklig. Som om alla pusselbitar fallit på plats, som om allt är perfekt igen. Helt plötsligt börjar mannen prata. Han säger hennes namn, igen och igen och igen…

Isolde vaknar upp. Framför henne står flickan med yvigt hår.

"God morgon Isolde, du är svårväckt!" säger hon med ett leende på läpparna. Isolde sätter sig yrvaket upp. "Här är din skoluniform, professor McGonagall kom med den imorse, men hon tyckte att du kunde få sova en stund till. Dock sa hon att frukosten endast skulle hållas öppet fram till tio, och nu är den nio… så…" säger flickan utan att riktigt avsluta meningen ordentligt.

"Ja, frukost, det låter bra…" säger Isolde och ler tillbaks.

Hon stiger upp ur sängen och byter snabbt om. Sedan går hon in på toaletten och kollar sig i spegeln. Idag ska hon fråga Dumbledore om sina föräldrar, hon måste få veta hur de mår och om de vet vart någonstans hon befinner sig.

Liksom igår är matsalen uppdukad med flera vackra fat fyllda med olika varianter av frukostsorter. Gröt, bröd, ägg, bacon, yoghurt och ett flertal olika pålägg. Matsalen är helt tom men ändå går de längst bort till samma avlånga bord som de satt vid igår. Förmodligen har det någonting med vilket elevhem man tillhör, tänker Isolde. När de sätter sig ned känner Isolde hur otroligt hungrig hon är. Magen knorrar högljutt och hon känner hur tillfredsställd den blir när hon tar den första tuggan av äggen och baconen.

"Din första lektion kommer att vara trolldryckslära med professor Snape. Han är väldigt hård, så där gäller det verkligen att jobba hårt." säger flickan sakligt.

"Åh, okej… ja, jag ska verkligen försöka men jag har aldrig riktigt haft magi i mitt liv…" säger Isolde och flickan kollar förvånat upp.

"Hur menar du? Är inte Dumbledore din morfar?"

"Jo, men mina föräldrar var inte så förtjusta i trollkarlsvärlden så de liksom… drog sig tillbaks. Jag har inte haft någon kontakt med den magiska världen någonsin."

Flickan kollar på Isolde ett tag innan hon höjer på ögonbrynen och snabbt börjar föreläsa kort om den magiska världen. Isolde får lära sig en hel del. Det finns de goda och de onda – så som i allt annat. Dödsätare är onda trollkarlar som ägnar sig åt svartkonst och dylikt. Den ondskefullaste av de alla kallas Du-vet-vem eller Han-som-inte-får-nämnad-vid-namn då hans namn är för känsloladdat för att uttalas. Dock berättar flickan i tystare ton att hans namn är Lord Voldemort. Det finns även magiska lagar och ett trolldomsministerium som ser till att allt går rätt till i det magiska samhället. Så mycket mer hinner hon inte få redan på för tydligen är det snart dags för deras första lektion – trolldryckslära med professor Snape.

De går mot salen där de ska ha lektionen – som enligt informationen Isolde fått är en fängelsehåla.

"Hermoine!" hör Isolde en bekant röst ropa.

"Harry! Hej! Kommer du ihåg Isolde?" säger Hermoine glatt.

"Åh, jadå, hej!" säger Harry med ett leende. Isolde ler och hälsar tillbaks.

"Har du läst trolldryckslära någon gång förut?" frågar den rödhårige killen som Isolde kommer ihåg som Ron.

"Eh, nej, jag har aldrig gått på Hogwarts tidigare faktiskt..." säger Isolde och killarna höjer på ögonbrynen.

"Oh, stackare, du har ingen aning om vad som väntar dig… Professor Snape säger jag bara…" säger Ron och ser medlidsam ut. Isolde blir lite förvånad, varför är den där professorn så hatad för?

"Vad är det som är så hemskt med trolldryckslära egentligen?" frågar Isolde uppriktigt.

"Där kommer en av anledningarna gående" säger Ron buttert och fäster blicken en bit bakom Isolde. Hon vänder sig om och känner igen den ljusa killen ifrån tågresan.

"Pottan, Vesslan och Smutsskallen. Riktigt förstklassigt umgänge du lyckats få tag i" säger den blonda killen vasst. Isolde inser plötsligt att yttrandet var riktat till henne.

"Va?" säger hon bara. Hon blir irriterad på sig själv, var det verkligen det bästa hon hade att komma med?

Den blonda killen ler hånfullt och hans vapendragare står bakom och skrattar gement.

"Man blir som man umgås, antar jag" säger han spydigt och Isolde möter hans blick. Hans ögon utstrålar så rent hat att hon av ren reflex vänder bort blicken.

De skrattar och går iväg.

"Som sagt, där har du en anledning" säger Ron och slänger en irriterad blick åt killarnas håll.

En liten stund senare kommer en lång, slank och mörk figur släntrande. Han har svart, stripigt hår som räcker ner till axlarna och hans ansiktsuttryck är högfärdigt och uttråkat. Isolde känner en liten klump bildas i magen, är det där hennes professor..?

Salen är mörk, kvav och obehaglig. Isolde sätter sig bredvid Hermoine bakom Ron och Harry. När hon kollar sig omkring i klassrummet möter hon den blonda killens blick och han ger henne ännu ett av sina hånfulla leenden, vilket får Isolde att vända bort blicken ifrån honom.

"Jag ser ett nytt ansikte, presentera dig tack" säger professorn med en släpig, provocerade ton. Isolde ser hur alla salens ansikten vänds emot henne och hon kollar på sin nya lärare. Han kollar på henne med en blick fylld av ovisshet, undran och avsmak.

"Eh…" börjar Isolde. "Mitt namn är Isolde, och… ja, jag är ny." säger Isolde kort. Hon hade svårt att formulera någonting vettigt, så det fick bli vad det blev.

"Jaså, mycket givande presentation, miss…?" säger han med en ton av avsky.

"Lewis…" säger Isolde med påtaglig rädsla i sin röst. Hon är så rädd att hon helt glömmer att hon nu ska heta Isolde Lewis Dumbledore, men hon hinner inte tillägga någonting fören professor Snape forsätter.

"Miss Lewis, vart har du dina läroböcker?"

"Jag har inga... än. Jag ska fixa det."

"På så vis." Hans röst är förolämpande och hans blickar är än värre. Han kollar på henne en stund till innan han påbörjar dagens lektion.

Isolde andas ut och inser att det här kommer att bli en mycket lång dag.


End file.
